


you owe me

by ihateloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Messy, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, chanyeol is a sub, kyungsoo is a dom, only relating to chansoo though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihateloey/pseuds/ihateloey
Summary: chanyeol has no one to go with him to his high school reunion, who better to ask than his childhood enemy, do kyungsoo





	you owe me

**Author's Note:**

> oof this took me so long to write only because i'm really mf lazy and i had writers block a lot whilst writing this (i get writers block a lot if anyone has any tips on how to stop getting it uh hmu on twitter @/kihuynz) anyway enjoy this messy af piece of work!

"So, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked with his trademark excessive grin. "High school reunion tomorrow, who you taking?"

Chanyeol, who had been daydreaming for the past ten minutes, looked up with a saddening stare. He completely forgot that it was soon, in theory he’d only forgot because he had been putting it off for the longest time. He didn't want to go, he really did _not_ want to go - at all, but with a loud and over excited friend like Baekhyun, he had to.

"Fuck, it's tomorrow?" Chanyeol lied through his teeth, damn well knowing that he already knew about it, but he just put it at the back of his mind.

"Don't play dumb, you knew it was tomorrow. I've been reminding you about it for ages!" Baekhyun argued, taking a large sip out of his drink.

They were sitting by the local bar that they usually attend every week or so, Baekhyun was laughing with the bartender, Minseok, who was also going but was attending just to get out of one night of work. Chanyeol downed the remains of his third bottle of beer as Baekhyun and Minseok stared him down.

"Do I _have_ to take someone?" Chanyeol laughed, pushing his hands through his recently dyed grey hair. "Like no one will notice if I don't have a partner or someone to go with."

Baekhyun and Minseok laughed in Chanyeol's face causing him to frown, therefore causing his ears and face to become a bright crimson. They didn't mean to laugh, but in this case it was just too funny, throughout their entire high school life Chanyeol always bragged about how he'd return with a partner to shock everyone who'd ever doubted him about his inability to do so.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" Chanyeol raised his head up to see the other two males opinion in which they both nodded their heads in agreement. 

Chanyeol ordered the largest bottle of vodka on display to try and help him forget his current dilemma. Minseok immediately replaced it with a glass of orange juice which Chanyeol downed in record time. As Baekhyun and Minseok continued to laugh about their desperate friend in need, Chanyeol grew more and more worried.

They were right, he had to go in there with somebody on his arm or everyone would mock him for the rest of his life. Every high school reunion he'd go to, he'd be mocked even if he did eventually find someone to go with. It wasn’t obligatory, to be honest Chanyeol could turn up alone, ignore all the comments and hope it’d die down - but he didn’t want to do that.

The atmosphere of the bar was overwhelming, Chanyeol couldn't think of anything good enough while a swarm of people emptied and filled the club. He rubbed his head in confusion and just gave up. He was just going to go to the reunion alone, he was going to be mocked again and he was going to live the remainder of his life alone.

He pushed his glass aside and begun to get up and head out of the door just when Baekhyun grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him back onto the bar stool.

"Where do _you_ think you're going?" Baekhyun retorted emphasising the word 'you'.

"I'm going home, where else would I be heading?" Chanyeol sighed. "I don't have anyone to go with and I'm just going to get mocked, again. The story of my life, huh."

"Sit down." Minseok looked at Chanyeol in annoyance.

"What?" Chanyeol was becoming more and more confused as he stayed put in the bar. He just wanted to go home and drink and smoke his sorrows away, it always seemed to help.

"Sit down." Minseok repeated but with more of a serious and demanding tone present in his voice.

Chanyeol pulled back another stool and sat upon it, swinging his legs and tapping his fingers on the countertop like a child ready to receive punishment.

"I'm listening." he crossed his arms, still frowning.

Baekhyun too did the same, but with a more excited look upon his face as he was eager to hear what was about to be said.

"You're a fucking pussy." Minseok said with ease, letting Baekhyun laugh louder than ever. "This isn't funny, Baekhyun. For once I am being serious."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at Minseok with their mouths agape, they were both shocked as ever.

"What?" Chanyeol fired back feeling slight anger rise within him.

"You heard me." Minseok replied, not looking at Chanyeol as he cleaned the glasses left on the countertop.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol in doubt, they both didn't know what route Minseok was taking to try and help sort Chanyeol's decreasing dilemma.

"Okay, let me rephrase myself," Minseok looked at Chanyeol. "you're a fucking pussy because you're willing to give up when this can be easily sorted out."

Chanyeol breathed a deep sigh as he looked slightly calmer, he could understand the perspective Minseok was using but he just didn't appreciate it. "What do you suggest I do then, Professor Kim?"

"Well, if I was in your shoes I'd probably stalk everyone on Facebook to try and end my problem and if I don't?" Baekhyun gulped down the remaining of his drink. "I'd probably kill myself."

"Jesus, Baekhyun. Don't be so dramatic." Minseok reached over the counter and hit him in the arm.

"Well, that doesn't seem like a bad idea." Chanyeol agreed, nodding his head as Baekhyun pouted and rubbed his arm .

"What, my idea or finally killing yourself?" Baekhyun grinned.

"Both." Chanyeol gave a weak smile as he attempted to get up and leave the bar again. This time he succeeded and he quickly shuffled out of the bar leaving Minseok and Baekhyun to feel a slightly excessive amount of fear for their younger friend.

It was late but Chanyeol was too lazy to check the time, it was 3am when he arrived in his apartment in downtown Seoul which was a present from his parents before they moved into the city. He kicked off his shoes and immediately fell onto his bed. Baekhyun and Minseok, surprisingly, were right; he was being a fucking pussy. He could easily find a way out of this, but alas he was just lazy.

The lights from the city were illuminating into his room as he laid his back against the headboard and opened up his profile on Facebook. He could barely remember anyone from school, so he stalked Jongin's profile, somehow, he was still in contact with everyone - after all he was the popular one. After a while his fingers started hurting from the mass amount of scrolling he'd just done. He had reached the point of giving up, what was the point? Chanyeol wasn't gonna find a date and he was gonna sink into a life of misery and depression and for once, he wasn't disappointed.

Chanyeol got bored and put his phone down to sleep since it was now 1am, it was all going well until his phone glowed, intensifying the colour of the whole room from extremely dark to overwhelmingly white.

It was a friend request from somebody he never thought he'd have to hear from again. His literal worst enemy, the person he hated the most throughout his entire high school experience (he did also have a small crush on him, but that's besides the point).

Do fucking Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was so mean to him, Chanyeol would just breathe and Kyungsoo would just glare at him for the longest time and for no reason whatsoever. He'd just occasionally pass him in the hall or sit behind him at lunch or in a lesson, Kyungsoo would stare him down and that was the most they'd interact.

After suffering numerous amount of flashbacks, he accepted the friend request and shut his phone off. It was too late for him to be dealing with this shit late at night, so he'd let all his problems resurface in the morning.

-

Chanyeol was awoken by the extensive amount of sunlight shining into his eyes, he was again too lazy to get up and get ready to do anything, despite the reunion being in one day and the fact he had not found anyone to accompany him, yet. He turned over to grab his phone which was blowing up with messages from Baekhyun, Minseok and to his own surprise - Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun and Minseok were just insulting him in their group chat about not finding anyone to go with him yet, they weren't bothered about it for themselves since they didn't constantly brag about having a partner in the future, it was only Chanyeol who was knee deep in his own bullshit. 

He dismissed the messages, leaving them both on read as he rolled his eyes finally opening Twitter to see what Kyungsoo wanted. 

Chanyeol was shocked to see that Kyungsoo was being slightly more positive than usual, he was being nicer in the way he spoke to him and his life looked kind of better. Kyungsoo was a film major at the Seoul Institute of Arts, he was also an avid photographer, constantly taking pictures of his sights and uploading them online with the few exceptions of the half face selfies he'd give the link to on Instagram once a year. Chanyeol was suddenly highly interested (after scrolling through his gallery for an alarming amount of time) in Kyungsoo and then a thought popped into his head.

Why not ask Kyungsoo to the reunion as a fake date?

A light bulb shattered in his head, he'd struck gold. Kyungsoo was being so nice that he just couldn't resist the idea. He offered to meet Kyungsoo in a nearby park within the city, luckily enough Kyungsoo still lived in Seoul and they didn't actually live far from one another.

Chanyeol wasn't bothered with his appearance, he quickly brushed his teeth and spent about five minutes in the shower before throwing on the first thing he could see that wasn't dirty for him to wear. He ruffled his hair and shut the door behind him, plugging his earphones in and hiding himself from the world as he listened to music on his way to the park.

Shortly after, he saw Kyungsoo sitting by a swing set impatiently tapping his hands on his lap, clearly waiting for him. Chanyeol stopped walking as he stared at Kyungsoo, _damn_ he thought. He had such a nice glow up, his hair was still the same colour and still the same messy style, his skin was radiating in the sun and he had moderately grown a couple inches taller.

Chanyeol was still looking at the younger boy in awe until he noticed and waved towards the other male. Chanyeol shook his head and rubbed his eyes to leave his daydreaming state and he sat in front of Kyungsoo.

"So hey." Kyungsoo gave a weak smile, he never was really fond of smiling. "It's been a long time hasn't it."

"Fuck yeah, it's been a long time." Chanyeol continued staring at Kyungsoo.

"What?" Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" Chanyeol answered, still staring at him harder than anything.

"You're staring at me," Kyungsoo replied. "really weirdly."

"Oh shit sorry, you just look _really_ good." Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief.

"Huh, thanks I guess?" Kyungsoo gave another weak smile, playing with his fingers, something that Chanyeol also did to try and ease himself through a fit of anxiety and nervousness.

"No problem." Chanyeol hit Kyungsoo in the arm. He didn't mean to, but it was just a thing he did to almost all his friends, Kyungsoo looked at him sternly. All the attributes that Kyungsoo had still remained, he was still the exact same but just less mean. "Shit, sorry. Force of habit."

"So, the reunion tomorrow. You excited?" Kyungsoo asked breaking the awkward silence between them. See, Chanyeol could lie and say yes but not only would he be lying to Kyungsoo, he'd be lying to himself. "Fuck no."

Kyungsoo gave another small smile, he didn't like smiling or showing any emotions with his face but to him Chanyeol was still the biggest idiot in the whole of South Korea so how could he not break his tsundere personality for him.

"That's a shame, a real big shame." Kyungsoo spoke. "You don't even have a date do you? You're gonna get slaughtered tomorrow. I can't wait."

"Aaand there's the true Kyungsoo we all know and love!" Chanyeol threw his hands up in faux admiration.

"Wait, you seriously don't have a date." Kyungsoo tried to hold in his laughter, after all it was what Chanyeol deserved in his opinion.

Chanyeol shook his head and looked down at his feet as Kyungsoo continued laughing, each laugh getting louder and louder.

"Dude, it's not even that funny." Chanyeol frowned.

"Yes it is." Kyungsoo uttered, his face getting red from laughing so hard.

"Anyway, I was uh gonna uh ask whether you'd wanna go with me?" Chanyeol finally raised his head up to look at Kyungsoo whose face was in pure horror.

"Me? With you? In this economy?" Kyungsoo burst out laughing again causing several people surrounding him to look at him in confusion. He truly felt no compassion for Chanyeol so all he could do was laugh.

"N-not for real or anything, j-just like a fake date?" Chanyeol pleaded.

Kyungsoo stopped laughing when he realised that Chanyeol was being deadly serious. He didn't know how to react, he also didn't want to attend the reunion alone, but he didn't want to go with Chanyeol. Just as he saw from also spending most of the night swiping left, right, up and down on Chanyeol's profile, he too did have a good glow up. He literally sprouted into a complete new person, he was way taller which he found completely attractive, he didn't have those ugly black thick rimmed glasses anymore, he had a semi decent dress sense and his cutest feature was still present - his sense of humour (and his ears were still his most distinctive feature). 

Kyungsoo was left in a landslide, he didn't know what to say but at the same time he felt like he couldn't resist Chanyeol, so he didn't.

"Okay." Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" Chanyeol repeated.

"I'll do it. I'll be your fake date and you'll be mine."

The sun finally set and Chanyeol was sitting on the train on his way home. He felt a tad bit better about himself, although he didn't actually have a proper date at least he wouldn't get mocked for going in alone. His worst enemy was actually willing to pretend to be his boyfriend and go in with him, it was truly a miracle.

-

"Chanyeol, wake up." murmured a voice that Chanyeol was somewhat frightened as he lived alone and didn't recall anyone having the keys to his apartment. He rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly to see Kyungsoo standing over him in a detailed inky black suit.

"What the fuck?" Chanyeol rose up in undying fear. "How did you get in my house and how did you even know where I live?"

"Firstly, it's not smart to leave your keys under the mat and secondly you should totally remove your location from your posts on Facebook."

"Yeah, and that's totally not what stalkers do." Chanyeol rolled his eyes and pushed Kyungsoo out of the way.

"You can act like a brat all you want, it's fine with me I can just leave you to get butchered by going alone. It's none of my business." Kyungsoo hummed, heading for the door.

"Wait." Chanyeol shouted. Kyungsoo stopped just as his hand was on the knob of the door, turning around to face Chanyeol. "I'm sorry."

"That's what I like to hear." Kyungsoo smiled happily as Chanyeol sighed and collapsed against his mattress.

Getting ready was definitely not an easy ride. Kyungsoo was so bossy, Chanyeol could hardly get a word in edgewise. All Chanyeol wanted to do was wear a simple modern outfit, but Kyungsoo insisted that he wore a suit, Chanyeol secretly cheered when he told Kyungsoo he had no suits but was led to disappointment again a suit was pulled out from the living room.

"For fucks sake." Chanyeol whispered.

"Swear all you want, but if you want me to go with you, you have to make sure you're dressed good enough to even be seen with me." Kyungsoo mentioned as he stood on his tiptoes to dust down the suit and sort Chanyeol's hair.

They took a moment to both look at each other, it was strange but for a second Chanyeol could've sworn Kyungsoo was going to kiss him.

"Anyways, it's time for us to go. I called a taxi and it should be downstairs now." Kyungsoo led the way.

Throughout their car ride, Chanyeol looked out of the window sighing every time Kyungsoo spoke. He was so annoying, telling him what to do and how to act every second.

_Chanyeol ah, you can't be embarrassing._

_Make sure our stories collaborate._

_After this, I'll probably never want to see you again._

_Chanyeol are you listening? I can just go home you know, I don't really care about today._

"Oh my god Kyungsoo, I get it now please shut the fuck up." Chanyeol blurted out, holding his hand over his mouth as he ended the sentence. He was going to remove it to apologise when he was stopped by Kyungsoo glaring at him, again.

"You may get it but I know you, you're gonna fuck up one way or another." Kyungsoo continued staring at him, completely copying what Chanyeol consistently did to him.

Chanyeol couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of sadness flow through him at that point, now he didn't even want to go. No, he really did not want to go. He'd rather stay home, drink a couple bottles of beer, make some ramen then maybe pass out for an hour or two and then awake at around midnight to jack off to countless videos of gay porn and then sleep. Or if he was feeling adventurous maybe he'd go out for a while or just sit on his window ledge and think, clear his head a bit and stray into an existential crisis episode. But alas, he was almost at his school and sadly, there was no going back.

"We've literally just met since about two odd years?" Chanyeol replied confusingly. "Even so, you barely knew me in high school anyway. That's when you weren't finding a way to fuck up my life that's for sure."

Kyungsoo laughed, his cheeks forming into small round balls that sat underneath his eyes being carried up by his extensive smile. This was the most he'd laughed in a long while.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Chanyeol argued, his ears becoming bright crimson.

Just as he said that, the car stopped to a halt. Their school was swarming with past and current members of their high school, a rush of flashbacks raced through both of their heads. Kyungsoo came to the realisation that he maybe shouldn't have agreed to Chanyeol's proposal and he should've just stayed at home and binge watched the new season of Attack On Titan.

The two males stared at each other, realising the mistake they had both made of deciding to attend. People were looking at them when they acknowledged they weren't acting like a devoted and lovestruck couple. Kyungsoo quickly dashed to Chanyeol's side as he grabbed his hand and intertwined them, he looked up at Chanyeol who was truly starting to  
shit bricks.

"Chanyeol, it's gonna be okay. Just follow my lead." Kyungsoo said as he could feel Chanyeol's hand tensing, as he said that Chanyeol felt a tad bit relaxed which confused the both of them.

Why did Chanyeol feel so relaxed at the tone of Kyungsoo's voice and why did Kyungsoo like the fact he helped Chanyeol calm down?

They both mentally shook their heads and walked through the door, hand in hand and looking around to see everyone already looking at them. A chorus of murmurs flooded the hall as Chanyeol started to feel uneasy again; Kyungsoo rubbed small circles on Chanyeol's fingers causing Chanyeol to once again feel weird. Just as people were starting to heighten their conspiracies, Kyungsoo leant forwards, standing on his tiptoes as he kissed Chanyeol on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"If you don't calm down, people are gonna continue to theorise. So, as I said before, just follow my lead."

Chanyeol followed Kyungsoo to the table where Minseok, Baekhyun and their other old group of friends, Jongin, Jongdae, Junmyeon and Sehun were sitting.

"Yixing is still doing promotions in China, he really did become the most successful out of all of us even though he was an actual crackhead." Jongdae laughed, causing the whole table to join in laughing too.

Kyungsoo pulled a chair for both him and his temporary boyfriend, they both sat down as Chanyeol felt confident and kissed Kyungsoo on the cheek in appreciation. Chanyeol knew what he was going to do, he hadn't got laid in so long and who better to accompany him out for the night than his budding accomplice, Kyungsoo, who was merely just acting. Chanyeol didn't feel guilty though, he kind of felt a slight attraction to Kyungsoo as well as his newfound dominance towards their also newfound relationship. He just wanted to get blown, to be honest.

The whole table looked at them in confusion, half of them being happy surprised and the other half being seriously surprised. "So, what's this huh?

"Junmyeon, hyung. It's me... and my boyfriend, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol smiled as he looked at all the faces in the hall, majority of the people had stopped staring now but a few heads still followed their every move.

"This cannot be true." Sehun replied even more confused than the first.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of beer from the table. "Well nobody thought Mr. Zhang Crackhead would become the most influential out of any of us but here we are." he shrugged his shoulders and downed a hefty amount of the bottle, burping as soon as he put it back down on the table. "Pardon me."

Chanyeol was shocked, he was learning more and more about Kyungsoo's personality and how incredibly sarcastic he is, making him appear to be even more hotter to him. At the rate things were going, Chanyeol would be getting some with Kyungsoo in no time by the end of the night.

-

After nine bottles of beer together, Chanyeol was begging to get away from the table and relieve himself of the increasing amount of thoughts about Kyungsoo that were pacing through his mind.

Throughout everyone getting to know how their lives were going, Kyungsoo laid his hand on Chanyeol's thighs, moving his hand up and down and up and down a numerous amount of times. At one point, Kyungsoo was so unaware of what he was doing to Chanyeol that he laughed so hard, raising his hands up, hitting Chanyeol right in the place where it hurts the most. Chanyeol let out a loud groan, quickly covering his mouth as everyone whips their head round to look at him. "Sorry, this is just some really good beer am I right, ladies?"

Everyone ignored him and continued with their conversation, but Chanyeol just couldn't do it anymore. He needed some relief and he was going to get it one way or another even if Kyungsoo wouldn't help him. Chanyeol made a beeline towards the bathroom and sneaking into a cubicle, no one was there, thank God. He'd overheard someone talking about how no one goes into the toilets here anymore since they're always used for quickies and the occasional drug hangout, after all it did smell a bit like weed.

He unbuckled his trousers and sat on the toilet seat wondering of a concise way to get off rapidly without anyone noticing his departure. He didn't have any lube to at least try and speed up the process until he thought of Kyungsoo, again.

He thought of how his pretty pink lips would look moving a variety of speeds against his growing erection, how he would raise his head to know whether Chanyeol was enjoying it, looking at him with his beautiful brown eyes staring at him - hypnotising him. Chanyeol had all the inspiration he needed as he palmed himself against his boxers, just as he was really getting the ball rolling, no pun intended, he heard the small creak of the bathroom door opening. Just as he was about to get the game started.

He paused. Trying to put his thoughts on hold as the door swung back and the unknown person entered. Chanyeol was getting more and more annoyed, he just wanted whoever the fuck decided to go to the toilet, at this time, to use the toilet and leave.

“So, Chanyeol why did you leave so quick?” the unknown person answered.

“Shit. Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol yelled.

“Yeah, that’s my name.” Kyungsoo answered back. “Also, don’t yell like that someone might come in and disrupt us.”

Kyungsoo closed the bathroom door entirely and knocked on Chanyeol’s door quietly.

“Why are you knocking?” Chanyeol asked with the most confused tone in his voice.

“I’m not just gonna barge in there while your dick is out, I gotta be polite.” 

“Polite? Well you weren’t polite when you barged in my apartment this morning, god.” Chanyeol used his unsoiled hand to open the door to let Kyungsoo in, closing it behind him.

Kyungsoo faced Chanyeol, both their eyes emitting an unidentifiable emotion. Was this it? Chanyeol was finally gonna get some with his potential frenemy? Wow, life really does take you places huh.

“So.” Kyungsoo asked. “When are you gonna let me blow you? I didn’t make up a lie on the spot, lock the doors and agree to even come here with you not give some of my magicial head.”

“Oh my god.” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo in awe, again. “Come here.”

And with that simple command, Kyungsoo happily obliged, walking two feet over to Chanyeol and instantly placing himself on the older males thigh.

“When I caught you in my notifications at 3am I thought, wow Park Chanyeol really did have a good glow up.” Kyungsoo smiled, slowly rocking himself against Chanyeol’s thigh.

Kyungsoo hadn’t even started going at a rapid speed, but Chanyeol could feel his breath hitching and his pulse beginning to race. Chanyeol chose to use his newfound feeling to grip Kyungsoo’s waist and pull him closer towards himself.

“You always could’ve just straight up asked me if you needed to get off you know.” Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders, continuing to move at the same speed against Chanyeol’s clothed thigh. 

“I didn’t know how and whether you would’ve wanted to, so I just thought it’d be better to do it alone and get it over with.” 

“You’re so needy, you know that right.” 

“Gosh, are you gonna ride me or just continue giving me a verbal analysis.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, from pleasure and from Kyungsoo being annoying.

Kyungsoo looked fixedly at Chanyeol before immediately grabbing his jaw to connect their mouths together as he kissed him with such intensity. Kyungsoo tightened his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to gain a better position and to reach Chanyeol’s height so he could kiss him even better, allowing their tongues to meet and constantly pass one another. He used this latest position to rock himself against Chanyeol’s thigh even harder than before, he disconnected his mouth from the human equation to look at Chanyeol once again.

“What?” Chanyeol asked, eyes blown with eagerness and impatience.

“You’re a good kisser.” Kyungsoo stopped to say, his eyes also matching with Chanyeol’s in terms of emotion. His lips were swollen and pink, ready to be met with again.

“You’re so good with words.” Chanyeol whined. “Now, kiss me again.”

And with that Kyungsoo obliged, grinding down on Chanyeol’s thigh again, a cacophony of moans swirling around in both their throats begging to be let out. He looked at Chanyeol before rutting his hips down, searching for a rhythm to suit both their palettes. Chanyeol dug his fingertips deeper and deeper into Kyungsoo’s waist, both of them knowing that it’d leave marks in the aftermath. 

Chanyeol let out a strained and raspy groan as he felt a thumb rubbing against his tip, breaking the kiss again to see Kyungsoo continuing to press around the reddening area just as he leant his head down to give Chanyeol the best head of his life. 

He skimmed his hands down Chanyeol’s navel area, lifting his shirt fully out of his dress trousers. Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo more desperately, a sign to pressure him to hurry the fuck up as he was getting more and more needy. He smiled, deciding to tug his boxers down with a quick tug, surprised at what his current view was.

“Wow.” Kyungsoo said in awe.

“Like what you see?” Chanyeol grinned again.

“Yeah, I guess. Thought it would be bigger, but beggars can’t be choosers.”

“Just shut the fuck up and blow me.” Chanyeol replied with annoyance as Kyungsoo laughed and leant forward to pepper kisses all over his growing member.

Kyungsoo’s mouth was warm and it felt so, so good. Chanyeol used that as an invitation to buck his hips up a little, giving Kyungsoo all of him. Kyungsoo gained a bit of courage and decided to bring his tongue into the game, parting his lips a little to breathe, and then moving on to lick up, down, forwards, backwards and sideways on Chanyeol’s cock. 

Chanyeol’s body started to spasm a bit, he hadn’t received such good head in what seemed to be years. His eyes rolled and rolled until they reached the back of his head and all he saw stars and planets. Kyungsoo sucked, and he sucked hard, his cheeks puffing and hollowing around Chanyeol’s dick. He took it in and then out and then back in again, Chanyeol tugging his hair at the same time; Do Kyungsoo is trying to get Park Chanyeol to fuck his mouth, and maybe Park Chanyeol’s confused brain can’t handle that.

Chanyeol noticed that Kyungsoo had settled himself into a set rhythm, not too slow, but yet not too fast. His hand now slippery with beads of perspiration in Kyungsoo’s hair, the other guiding his own head from banging itself against the concrete wall in pleasure. Chanyeol gripped him harder, tugging him forward and gaining permission from Kyungsoo to move in further.

“I-I think I’m gonna - maybe I-I should-” Chanyeol manages to speak out. That’s it, he thinks, Chanyeol is coming and with that, Kyungsoo swallows. He feels lightheaded, dizzy, about to faint from getting the best suck of his whole entire life when Kyungsoo wipes his mouth and raises his head.

“So, how was that.” Kyungsoo smiles, lips all plump and swollen more than they’ve ever been. 

Chanyeol stares at him in awe, again, how does someone manage to deliver the best head of the century and look so hot after doing it.

“Fucking wow.” Chanyeol moans out, using both of his hands to ruffle his hair and wipe the sweat from his forehead.

“Fucking wow?” Kyungsoo smiles.

“Fucking wow.” Chanyeol nudges Kyungsoo in the arm, rubbing his hand over his neck.

“So, maybe we should do this again. Perhaps in a library or a closet or a room, you game?” Chanyeol asked, heart beating waiting for a response.

“Sure, I have nothing to lose.” Kyungsoo smiled for the thousandth time, kissing Chanyeol out of the blue slap bang on his dick that was still exposed.


End file.
